clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zapper903
Hi, Zapper903! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- Zapwire (Talk) 14:50, 6 June 2009 Welcome to the Wiki Your edit to the Main Page was not needed. This is not our own personal blog. We do not care if you quit Club Penguin. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 14:54, 6 June 2009 (UTC) We don't really care if you quit. You don't announce that. Unless you were a great contributer here, he couldn't give a rat's henie. --'Zapwirethe tubes are clogged! 15:00, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Sure! You can improve existing articles, make new ones, and get used to here! --'''Zapwirethe tubes are clogged! 15:13, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki...#2 Well, since everything is sorted out I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Happyface, former webmaster, current BOBmaster. You can find out more about the BobMasters, Here. If you have visited the Club Penguin Wiki, we are not like them. We are strict. We give no mercy to vandals, a stable government, awesome users, and WE DO NOT GIVE MERCY TO VANDALS. I have seen your grammar problem. May I suggest Project:Grammar Guide? The best way to start out in this wiki is creating a character. A superb example can be Explorer, Mary, and for you puffle fans, Mabel. After you make the character, study the wiki. If you want to survive in this place, you must read the main articles. USA is the perfect example, but remember, this is the CLUB PENGUIN Fanon Wiki. Not the USA Wiki. Once you an experienced editor, you may apply for administrator-ship. Project:Requests for adminship is where we apply. I started out as a mere users, now I am one of the most known people here. Now always remember you have potential. We've had several users quit due to them thinking they're useless. No one is useless here. Fanon wikis are the best wikis off all. You can make anything related to the subject. Good luck Zapper! --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 15:22, 6 June 2009 (UTC)